


What You Wish For

by storm_queen



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_queen/pseuds/storm_queen





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Fa Mulan, police chief of the Imperial City, hadn’t gained her position by mincing words. She was a blunt and demanding leader, accepted because of her experience in battle and unflinching loyalty to the Emperor.

"Stop lying," Mulan ordered flatly. The foreigner was deeply involved in the mystery and scandal that had shown up on the Emperor's doorstep shortly after dawn. There was no use denying it. 

The guards were more than willing to pin the whole thing on the woman from Agrabah. She had been brought in to answer for crimes of sorcery and malfeasance. 

After hearing their frightened, superstitious narrative, Mulan rode out of the city herself. Just on the other side of the walls was the camp. The caravan of wagons were filled with goods to sell, gifts for the Emperor, and information and tidings from the West. Mulan walked through the eerie quiet, seeing fires burning themselves out and bright fabrics flapping from clothesline. The people though, the travelers and tradesmen so close to their destination, had disappeared before ever setting foot in the Imperial City.

Jasmine alone had escaped that fate. In flawless Chinese, the dark-eyed stranger claimed complete ignorance of what had happened to her fellow travelers. Her dark red robe and exotic beauty were striking, but Mulan's every instinct told her the girl was hiding something. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mulan asked, eyes fixed on the girl’s face. They sat opposite each other in the small, dimly lit interior chamber of the police station. Clouds had blocked the sun from its full strength and a malignant wind whipped through the Emperor’s city. 

“I was readying myself to enter into the city,” Jasmine said, sticking to her story. “I was alone in my tent, and suddenly the camp fell silent. I dressed and hurried out to find it empty.”

“And you have no idea how that might have happened,” Mulan supplied. Jasmine’s face was inscrutable, but that was the most remarkable part of her story. Anyone else would have panicked. Jasmine had seen something like this before, or something close enough that it had failed to surprise her.

“This is a strange country to me,” Jasmine answered. Her gaze lingered on Mulan. “A girl acts as chief of police, and people honor great serpents and dragons. I cannot account for what forces may be at work.”

“What business did you have in the city?” Mulan demanded, maneuvering to take control of the interrogation. 

Jasmine’s gaze was level, but she hesitated slightly. “I could not bare to stay in Agrabah any longer,” she conceded.

“They say Agrabah is ruled by a powerful sorcerer for a sultan,” Mulan pressed. “He is rumored to take the form of a giant snake, and compel all the citizens to do his bidding.”

Jasmine’s mask flickered at that, her eyes flashing and her hands clenching into fists involuntarily, and Mulan decided to dig deeper.

“Do you know of him, this sorcerer?” she asked. “This Jafar?”

The anger in Jasmine’s eyes betrayed her, but she stayed stubbornly quiet. Instead the wind outside began to rise and swirled in through the small upper window. Jasmine stood up, eyes flashing gold as she called on an unearthly power. 

Startled, Mulan drew her sword. “What are you doing?” she asked. “We are not enemies!” 

“I have no quarrel with you, Mulan,” Jasmine said. “But do not stand in my way.” 

“In the way of what?” Mulan demanded. “What happened to those people?” 

Jasmine looked down, face betraying her regret. “The same thing that will happen to you if you don’t protect yourself.” 

Mulan’s eyes widened in fear. She nodded and clutched her dragon amulet with her left hand. Though sorcery was forbidden in China, she had a strong relationship with her ancestor spirits. The amulet she wore held their blessings and it grounded her and gave her their protection. She took a strong defensive stance, though something told her that her sword was useless against the powers that rose like the wind around them. 

A shockwave rocked through the police station. Mulan fell, stomach flipping with fear and helplessness as it always did before she fell in battle. She hit the hard floor, unable to breathe. Mulan felt as if she were drowning. 

Then with a powerful hum, the world settled again. Jasmine grasped her hand and the pressure receded. Mulan climbed to her feet. 

“You’re alive,” Jasmine said, sounding surprised. “You’re still here!”

“What happened?” Mulan broke in, shaking her head to clear it. “Guards!”

“I’m sorry, they’re gone.” Mulan ignored Jasmine and strode out to the same quiet from the campground. Her friends and aides, the entire force who had been there only moments had disappeared, just like the traders from outside the walls. 

Mulan whirled toward Jasmine, sword raised. “Bring them back.”

Jasmine took a step back. “I can’t,” she said flatly. 

Mulan’s face was openly suspicious now and she took the offensive. Despite Jasmine’s obvious power, she was no match for Mulan in terms of physical strength. Mulan was a trained warrior. 

“It’s Jafar!” Jasmine said, retreating backward on slippered feet. She no longer looked like a powerful sorcerer, for there was fear in her eyes. 

“Who is he to you?” Mulan demanded. 

“Put down your sword and I will tell you.”

Mulan sheathed her sword, but continued to cast her warrior’s eyes around the station and did not let up the intensity of her gaze. What had been familiar, her domain as Police Chief of the Imperial City, was now a battleground where a faceless enemy had already won one victory. 

Jasmine sat down at the table. She took out a ruby ring with a gem larger than Mulan had ever seen, even among the closely guarded treasures of the Middle Kingdom. It let off a hypnotic kind of glow, and had a rhythmic thrum, almost as if it were a beating heart. Immediately, Mulan found that her own heart beat in time with the pulse of the ruby. 

“I am Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. The sorcerer, Jafar, was once my father’s vizier and his trusted adviser. When the time came for me to be married, I foolishly refused to make a political alliance, wanting to be married to a person of my own choosing. Jafar used his power to trick my father into consenting to our marriage and forced me to marry him, so that he could assume the throne as Sultan when my father died.” 

Mulan’s heart beat in time with the Ruby as Jasmine continued her story. 

“At first I refused him, but Jafar told me if I did not marry him, he would kill my father. I was forced to accept,” Jasmine explained. “For years, he treated me more like his slave than his wife and I could do nothing.” 

Jasmine’s story settled on Mulan’s shoulders like a burden she was meant to carry. “What changed?” she asked. 

“My father died,” Jasmine said, closing her eyes in grief. “He could no longer use that against me.” 

Mulan bowed her head in respect and sympathy. The girl had lost everything. 

“Even before I could oppose him openly, I began to learn what I could of his secrets. Some were just tricks, some came from the objects he had in his possession, and some hinted at his real power.” 

Jasmine looked at Mulan, measuring her. She knew she had found a worthy ally. “I honed my own skill, matching his will with my own. I learned of an artifact that eluded even Jafar, one that could turn back the clock and release my kingdom from his clutches.” 

“Is that what brought you here?” Mulan asked, heart racing ahead of the narrative. 

“This ruby,” Jasmine said, taking out the strange artifact again, “is known as the Heart of the Stone Dragon. “ 

Mulan leaned forward to look, trying to resist its hypnotic effect. 

“I took it from Jafar, knowing it would lead me to the Djinn, with the power to grant one’s greatest held desires.” 

“He pursues you.” It was not a question. Mulan felt a kinship with the princess, whose story was of struggle for family and kingdom, one of honor. Still, her loyalty to the Emperor held her back. The woman was a threat to them because of what she represented, a prize Jafar would stop at nothing to reclaim. 

“He is…” Jasmine paused, face animated with horror, “...trying to undo me. The lives around me unravel as he searches me out. So far, the Ruby has kept me safe. But we are running out of time.” 

Mulan stood up, pacing the room. She felt herself become angry and frightened, blaming Jasmine for bringing the sorcery to their front gates, for destroying men who served the Emperor loyally and who had been her friends. “Why should I help you?” She demanded. 

Jasmine drew herself up. “You don’t have to help me, but I cannot turn back now.” She looked powerful, beautiful, and determined. Even if she was inclined, Mulan knew it would be foolish to cross the woman. 

“There is only one way to restore the traders and my men, to bring them back,” Mulan said, suppressing her resentment. “And that is to find the Djinn and reverse what Jafar has done.” 

Jasmine nodded, face guarded. She took out the ruby and held it up, so the light from the small, high window in the interrogation room shone through and refracted against the wall. The multi-colored lighted shifted and writhed like smoke, then began to offer a series of shifting images. Mulan did not flinch from the sight of her friends, faces contorted in fear, disappearing into nothing. Unraveling, Jasmine had called it. Mulan only hoped that there would be someway to undo the damage. 

The image shifted again to show Mulan, a reflection she recognized with some satisfaction. Her strong features and composed face showed through. The light shifted again and she saw smoke and steam. “Where is it?” Jasmine asked urgently. “I’ve come this far. Tell me what I need to know!” 

Her words seemed directed at the gem, rather than at Mulan, but her focus snapped back to the police chief when Mulan gasped. 

“I know where that is,” Mulan said, pointing at the image of a field of stone now playing across the wall. 

“Will you take me?” Jasmine asked. Her eyes locked on Mulan and Mulan could not help but feel stirred by her urgency and drive. 

“Yes, I will," Mulan vowed. 

The station was deserted as Mulan and Jasmine packed their bags, taking what they needed from the abandoned kitchen and stables. Mulan rode on a white horse and Jasmine chose a black. They left the city before dark and rode for miles under the stars. 

They stopped exhausted, forced to make camp and rest before continuing on. “We will arrive tomorrow,” Mulan told Jasmine. 

The princess sank down gratefully as Mulan made the fire and set up camp. Jasmine seemed exhausted, sitting still with dark and fearful eyes. Mulan was also tired, but felt a surge of protectiveness for her companion. Years of marching and training and fighting for the Emperor had made her body capable and confident. Where Jasmine was running on adrenaline and magic, Mulan had stamina and strength. 

“I can take the first watch,” Mulan offered. Jasmine started and looked at her, closing her eyes briefly. Mulan felt a pulse like a warm breath. 

“My wards will alert us to any danger. From Jafar or anyone else. We can both sleep,” and she seemed ready to do just that. “Mulan… thank you for all that you have done.” 

Mulan couldn’t help staring at Jasmine. She was beautiful and powerful, intimidating in a way. “Sleep well, Princess Jasmine,” she said with quiet reverence. 

++++

“It’s there,” Mulan said, pointing. She knew the spot well, having spent a campaign in the hills, fighting the Huns. Strange that something so powerful could have been hidden so close at hand all these years. 

Jasmine rose to the occasion. Though the night’s sleep had done little to calm her spirit, she walked the field with renewed purpose, searching for something. Holding the dragon’s heart ruby up to the light, she touched the refraction to each of the large boulders among the quiet grasses. When the red glow touched the largest boulder, the stone before her shifted until it formed dragon scales. The ruby rose from Jasmine’s hand and was accepted into the stone.

Neither woman looked away as the stone erupted with a shower of rock and steam. The stone dragon took form in the debris, its body moving in a fluid dance and eyes the same glowing red of the ruby. 

“Who disturbs my slumber?” the dragon demanded in a booming, gravelly voice. With a flap of her massive wings, she soared into the air, hovering above them. Her heated breath whipped over them like a desert wind, carrying the smell of gunpowder and war. 

“I am Princess Jasmine of Agrabah!” Jasmine yelled up to the dragon. 

The dragon looked down, considering her. “Do you know what you have awakened?”

Jasmine looked small before the fearsome creature, but she did not back down. “I had no choice! The people of Agrabah suffer and die at the hands of an evil sorcerer!” 

“Kings and Queens come and go. What are your mortal squabbles to me?” the dragon demanded. 

“You must help me! I’ve come all this way! People are dying!” 

“Who are you to tell me what I must or must not do?” the dragon rumbled, anger sending flickers of fire out of her nostrils. 

“I brought you the ruby and I am the rightful ruler of Agrabah!” Jasmine yelled. 

The dragon drew herself up with a powerful flap of her wings. Mulan braced herself, eyes wide. The princess had made a horrible error, failing to treat the Great Stone Dragon with the respect and deference she deserved. A rumble came from deep within the belly of the beast and roared out in a great wash of fire that engulfed the princess. 

Mulan cried out, horrified. She rushed toward her companion, feeling the heat of the singed rock beneath her feet. Though she had never faced anything so powerful, Mulan’s blade slid readily from its sheath. But when she reached Jasmine, she realized the Sorceress had not been destroyed in the unholy fire. 

“How did you do that?” Mulan asked Jasmine, reaching out to touch her arm, feeling it warm and smooth. When Mulan looked into Jasmine’s eyes, she saw the princess was physically unharmed, but the spark of determination was gone. She was defeated. 

Mulan whirled, warrior spirit rising as she faced the Stone Dragon. “The sorcerer is not just attacking the people of Agrabah!” she said, defending their mission. “He tearing apart the Middle Kingdom, unmaking it, all because he wants power.” 

The dragon flapped her wings once again and the wind scattered shards of rocks and debris. “And who are you?” she asked, voice skeptical. 

“I am Fa Mulan,” she said, sword raised. 

“Fa Mulan,” the Dragon mused. “I have heard of you. A true daughter of the Middle Kingdom.” Her tail lashed once before she settled on the ground before them. “And a friend to at least one dragon,” she admitted with a nod of her head. 

“You know a dragon?” Jasmine hissed. “Why didn’t you say so before?” 

“You mean Mushu?” Mulan asked, surprised. 

The dragon’s smile was deadly sharp. “A… distant… relation,” she acknowledged. “He is young and impulsive, but he earned his place among the guardians, as have you, among the heroes of China.” 

Mulan swallowed hard. It was an uncomfortable feeling earning the praise of the formidable beast that had just unleashed an inferno on her traveling companion in a fit of pique. Philosophically she wasn’t sure what she had done had been heroic. She had simply acted out of necessity and her gamble had returned her life and her honor. Since then she had continued to act out of necessity, to be disciplined and strong when that’s what China required. 

She bowed to the Great Dragon. “I am also young and impulsive,” she acknowledged, “but hope that you will not turn your back on the Middle Kingdom or allow the unnatural actions of the Jafar to stand.” 

“You hope,” the dragon crooned, “perhaps foolishly...but I have watched you, Mulan. I saw you in battle in this very field. You fought with honor and intelligence. I will grant your request.” 

Jasmine drew in a breath as she began again to hope. Mulan nodded. “Thank you.” She bowed and as she straightened, a cool metal lamp appeared in her hands. She grasped in, looking down. Glancing at Jasmine, she tentatively rubbed the lamp. 

In a billow of purple, foul-smelling smoke, the Djinn appeared. It looked around the field, giving a polite nod to the dragon. He seem ancient and… somewhat clerical. “Master,” he said, bowing to Mulan. 

“You will get three wishes,” the Dragon informed her. “Choose well.” 

Mulan looked at Jasmine, whose eyes were now riveted on her. “You can make everything right,” the princess said, breathless. 

“I can make you queen,” Mulan said, with a slight smile. After their journey together she knew the princess well. Jasmine was fiery and fierce, beautiful and brave. Mulan knew she would rule passionately and well. 

“I wish….” Mulan said quietly, “that the Sorcerer Jafar be stripped of his power and every spell he has cast be undone.” 

She blinked, felt the land tremble beneath her and when she opened her eyes again, she was standing in a domed palace. Jasmine was there, her red cloak exchanged for a filmy blue outfit. She looked young, fresh, and incredibly beautiful. 

“Guards!” She demanded, voice ringing with regal authority. “Find Jafar. Take him to the dungeons.” 

“Your majesty,” the guards bowed and left, leaving the two women alone. 

“Thank you,” Jasmine said, leaning in close to Mulan and smiling brilliantly. “Your men will be fine, you saved them. You saved us all.” 

Mulan blinked, expecting the world to change again. But when the ground remained solid beneath her, she recovered herself, and bowed low to the princess. "It was an honor, Sultana." 

"I am forever in your debt, Mulan," Jasmine said. "Whatever is in my power to give, it is yours. Including my gratitude and my friendship." She reached out and touched Mulan's hand. 

"That is no small thing," Mulan acknowledged, tentatively taking the smooth hand with her calloused one.

"And you still have two more wishes," Jasmine said lightly, not pulling away. "Whatever your heart desires." 


End file.
